the beginning of 630! (kid and teen friendly)
by gonepostal297
Summary: The life of a new experiment, always hard to tell what it can and will do. In this new story, we will meet a new experiment Jumba makes when he makes a deal with the Grand Councilwoman to continue the creation and housing of experiments, also finding homes for them when all he plans to create are finished. How will this new experiment act? What can he do? What WILL he do?


Hi, this is my first ever little fan fiction. I might mess up here and there, and this might look weird in how its placed. I will try to do as good as I can,  
so sit back, relax, and enjoy. And quick note: I am doing this because I liked some others did, such as: The experiment protectors (hope I got that correct), and 'Alpha and Omega'. I got some ideas from those two too, so I give some credit to them :) Enjoy!

_

A flash of light, and then.. Life.

I look around, noticing I am in some sort of tube.. Look down at myself. I notice I am rather fluffy with a white furred chest, and about green everywhere else. I look at the large figure infront of me, but I cant completely make it out.. He looks closer, then moves back, saying..  
"how interesting.. More curious than I expected.. Also fluffier than the others..". While he speaks to himself, I finally stand, and get to know what else is around. A square but large room with other pods around, some with other creatures, some with little spheres, others completely empty. While the pods lay on a table in a line, some kangeroo like creatures in suits and hold some sort of 'weapon'. Two exits: one on each side of the room. I look to my right to notice one of

the mini spheres. On my left I notice the pod is opened and nothing is inside. Finally, the big purple figure speaks to me.  
"Good 'afternoon', 630. Welcome to life. I am your creator, but just call me Jumba.", says the big purple figure now known to me as 'Jumba'. I hesitate for a moment, and finally say "**Ih, embga Jumba**" Jumba then replies "You speak tantalog, but understand English. Excellent, just as I thought. Now, lets go for a

walk, and head to the examination room." Says Jumba. he presses a button, then a lot more. Suddenly, the container opens up with a loud 'Scktshhhhhhhhhhhh', as air fills the container. I take a deep breath of air.. A bit too fast. As I exhale, some move up my head, giving me a chill. But thats not all, it releases out a noticable curved rectangle, emiting a screeching sound. Jumba, the guards, and some of the other experiments cover there ears until it passes, but it doesn't affect me. I look around, wondering 'what'. "Welp.. That certainly works.." Says jumba, as he lifts me out of the pod. As he carries me to the examination room, I check out the extending oval like shape on my head, and notice a hole in it. 'Wow, I never felt it until I noticed it.. But what made that loud noise' I think in my head. I then take time to notice the surroundings around..

Wow what a sight! Huge corridors filled with all kinds of monsters and beings, even some similiar to me in some way. The windows show a black outside with white spots freckling it in all possible areas, but never touching. Then, there was these HUGE circles with rocks floating all around them, big and small, wide and thin. When I look back to the creatures, some wave, other nod, and a couple turn from the endless walking forward and follow along behind us. At last, we arrive. The examination room contains mostly long tables, cabinates, mirrors, and little stands holding lots of tools. A guard stands in the room too. "Alast, we arrive" Jumba suddenly says, as he places me on a table.

The two other short creatures stand by as Jumba grabs out a small little device with a handle and a cone like shape on it. He turns it on, as a light shines from it, and he shines it to my left and right eye. I stay completely still as he does this, also while he checks my ears, reflects, and the large oval hole on my head. he then takes out a small device, and asks of me "Please listen carefully, and tell me if you can hear these next few sounds.". Right as he finishes his sentence, he turns it on. A LOUD clicking is heard, as I cover my ears, and he turns it off. "Yep, about anyone can hear the cricket.. Amplified fifty times." He points out, as he turns on the next one. Another clicking, still loud, but not as loud. "**Ih**.", and he turns it off. The last sound is a little hard to hear, but still noticable. I nod my head as he turns it off. "Well, you have advanced hearing. Not the best, but still better.". "**Ih, Mee-gah.. ha-..ave? Ih, have advanced hear..ing? ih, ih!**". I admit, I had some trouble speaking.. Whatever he was saying, but it still worked. Jumba chuckles a little as I finished speaking, and pats me on the head. He then picks me up again, the two other creatures following once more, and places me down in a large room.

The room has A LOT of creatures, tables on one side, a counter and lots of food layed out on the other side. I cant help but float over to the long path of delicious smelling food.. (metaphor in this sentence, not actually floating). Jumba nods to himself, being proud of what he made, and walks off. The two creatures walk up, and greet me with this: "**Hi, new to life I see?**" The first one says, as the other one says "**Well, welcome to life. I am '619' but others call me fireball for some reason**" "**I am 032, but others call me Fibber.**" " **Ooo, meega 630, but...**" I trail off. I actually don't have a nickname now do I? So I just stand there for a moment.. "Well, thats not a problem being nicknameless. We will find something when we figure out what you do. I bet you are a water kind." Says fireball, and then suddenly fibber goes "Glagagagaah!" As he also beeps. I step back once after hearing that, wondering what he did. Oh, and they both speak tantalog.

"Okay okay, I didn't think he would be a water type. I just assumed, okay?" says splodyhead in Tantalog. We all laugh, and help ourselves to some lunch..

_

So how do you think? Took me a bit, but I got it done! If you have suggestions, tips, ideas, so on, let me know! I am open for anything. Thanks for reading, and after I get some replys, I will make the next chapter! Aloha, and talk to you later!


End file.
